<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candy (So Good) by Spriingflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484034">Candy (So Good)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spriingflower/pseuds/Spriingflower'>Spriingflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Jisung is kinda weird, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, but there is one (1) kiss, felix works in a grocery store, mostly they just talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spriingflower/pseuds/Spriingflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Working the closing shift at a small downtown grocery store comes with its own share of weirdos. And there is one Felix has taken a particular liking to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jilix Ficfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candy (So Good)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is from a song by The Rose, I think it kinda captures the mood I was trying for. Also, this is a mess and I'm sorry :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix drums his fingers on the sticky counter with the cash register on it. His chair is already getting a little uncomfortable even though he has been here for barely an hour and the buzzing of that one broken light in the back of the small convenience store is already becoming irritating. He has brought the issue up with management several times already but all they ever say is that it will be fixed soon and that he should not be worrying about it. The last time they told him that it would be dealt with soon was maybe a week or so ago but at this point, Felix has just completely given up on caring. At least they fixed that one freezer box that was always leaking cooling water on the floor. Mopping that up was a pain. But they probably only took care of it after a customer complained because her son almost slipped on the wet floor. Or at least Felix was told so. Doesn't sound too far-fetched tho.</p><p>But overall, this is not a bad place to be working. Pay is okay and the job is relatively easy. Felix does the closing shift mostly. Half because no one else really wants to and half because that's what works best with his schedule. So every other day Felix sits around in the small convenience store on the corner of a sidestreet somewhere downtown from 6 to 10 PM. It's calmer around that time. Most people do their shopping in the afternoon or rush into the store around time for lunch to grab something they can either heat up or just eat on the go. Closing shifts usually aren't that busy. Sometimes Felix even has the time to be working on his assignments when there isn't much else going on. Since he is usually the only employee put on the shift there is no one else to scold him for slacking off. But that also means that he is in charge of both the register and restocking shelves and doing other little things around the store when needed. But with not much going on there is rarely ever a reason for Felix to get up from his uncomfortable spinning chair. Some nights, time passes incredibly slowly and sometimes Felix doesn't even know that it's already 10 until a member of the cleaning crew enters the store to mop the floors, wipe the counters and then lock everything up. Sometimes Felix stays behind to talk with them, there are some crew members he has become sort of friendly with. For example, there is this one girl who usually works Wednesdays and Fridays. She has bright red hair and likes to strike up a conversation. She's also allowed Felix to address her casually, despite her being several years older. And she can speak English, which is a huge bonus in making conversation flow easier. She's told Felix about her ambition to become a really famous singer and travel a lot to perform all over the world. But for now, she's just working several small jobs while trying to put herself through university and trying out every audition possible. Sometimes she'll turn up the store's radio while cleaning and then she sings along while Felix sits on the counter and joins in occasionally. Today is a Thursday though, so Felix will probably encounter some other member of the cleaning crew later.</p><p>Night shifts may come with fewer customers but they also come with a way bigger share of weirdos. Like the old lady who has been whispering to herself in the produce section of the store for the past five minutes or so. All the while touching every vegetable and then putting it back down after squeezing it in her hands. Not that any of it could still really be considered fresh after lying around under the fluorescent lights for almost a whole day. But at least she isn't going to cause any problems. Other than the drunk people who stumble into the store every now and then. Some of them are already at the point of no longer standing straight, probably already got kicked out of the bar and now they're trying to get their alcohol another way. There isn't really any policy preventing Felix from selling to these people but he feels personally uncomfortable with the idea. So mostly he just politely asks them to leave. Some of them actually do right away, others only get moving once he threatens to call the police. He only had to make an actual call once and even that was playing pretend. The person left the store before he had any chance to hang up or even tell the 'police officer' – who was actually just Felix's roommate playing along with the bit – that his help wouldn't be needed anymore.</p><p>But usually, the drunk people don't show up until the hands on Felix's wristwatch itch closer to 10. And right now it's just around 7. Which also means that it's about time for one of Felix's favourite weirdos to show up.</p><p>As if thinking about him had somehow manifested into existence the automatic sliding doors open with the accompanying sound, somewhat close to the school bell track used in pretty much every other drama but a lot more high pitched. A guy with dark hair steps into the store. Usually, that would not be a pretty remarkable description but Felix notices him immediately. The last time he saw him his hair was still bleached, remnants of colour – Red? Orange? – still giving him a more vibrant look. But he must have drowned the colour out with black dye. It still looks good on him though.</p><p>Felix knows barely anything about this guy other than the fact that he comes here pretty much every time he works the closing shift. Always around 7 PM. And the only thing he ever buys is some chocolate bar or other candy. Sometimes he goes for a bag of hard candy or browses through the snack aisles more towards the back. One time he was even staring into the freezer where they keep the ice cream for maybe ten minutes or so while bopping his head to the music from his earphones. But most of the time he heads straight to the little display stand of different chocolate and granola bars that just so happens to be placed right below the counter. And today is no different from that.</p><p>The boy greets Felix with a small nod before he crouches down slightly to inspect the selection of different chocolate bars. By now he should actually have them memorised. There are only about twenty or so different brands and the product range hasn't changed since Felix started working here. And yet the strange boy always takes time to inspect them as if he's forced to deal with a tough decision that will change the direction of his entire life. But in the end, he usually winds up picking one of the same three things. A raspberry granola bar, a chocolate bar with nuts and caramel or the one with a wafer in the middle. Felix has made a bit of a game out of trying to guess which one his favourite odd customer will pick today, however, he's rarely ever able to accurately predict him. While Felix watches the boy make his selection – it's not like he's staring or anything – he notices that his hair isn't actually all black. There are streaks of colour mixed into it but probably the dark hair is layered over it. However, every time the boy runs his fingers through his hair the different colours shimmer in the bright lights of the convenience store.</p><p>After maybe a minute or so the boy straightens his back again and places the chocolate bar of his choice – it's the caramel one today – on top of the register.</p><p>„Will this be all?“, Felix asks. The usual polite customer service voice as they go through their usual little script. The boy seems slightly distracted though. His eyes glance around the shop until he looks at Felix again.</p><p>„Uh, sure, as usual“, he mumbles, already pulling out his wallet from the pocket of his dark jeans. It's a leathery old thing, probably a hand-me-down from an older relative and already somewhat falling apart at the seams. It wouldn't be the first time that coins spilt from it, clattering all over the floor in front of the register. This time, however, he manages to keep it together.</p><p>„So, how's work going?“, he asks, while Felix scans the barcode on the chocolate bar. Every now and then the strange boy tries to initiate small talk. Felix usually responds but he always stays in his polite customer service mode. So despite having seen this guy almost every other day for months now they have never even exchanged names or any other personal information. It's just another customer interaction. Maybe a slightly peculiar one, but still just a customer interaction. And yet...</p><p>„Not much business around this time“, Felix responds. He's about to read of the total – 500 Won exactly – when he takes a small glance around the store. The old lady from the produce section is headed to the entrance, empty-handed but still mumbling to herself under her breath. So now it's just him and the weird chocolate boy inside. <em>Oh, what the hell.</em></p><p>„Don't you think eating that much chocolate is bad for you?“</p><p>The boy seems baffled by Felix question. Or maybe just the fact that Felix said anything other than <em>will this be all, your total is 500 won </em>and <em>thank you, have a nice evening </em>at all. But then he smiles. And boy what a smile he has. A little bit dimply almost, cheeks full and squishy despite his otherwise mostly slender and structured face.</p><p>„I like sweet things“, he answers with a bit of a smirk that Felix can't really interpret. „Also, isn't telling me not to get the one thing I always buy from here kind of a bad business strategy?“</p><p>Felix snorts out a small laugh. „Well, maybe I'm just trying to get you to buy some toothpaste as well while you're here“, he jokes. The other boy laughs as well.</p><p>„Where have you been hiding all that sass the whole time?“, he asks. Felix smiles and suddenly he's feeling a little bold, maybe too bold.</p><p>„What's your name?“ Felix bites on his tongue right after speaking but the words are already out. Great, now he must be the one looking like a weirdo, asking some random customer for his name. Luckily, the boy just continues smiling.</p><p>„It's Jisung, Han Jisung“, he introduces himself. „And you are Lee Felix, right?“</p><p>Felix is confused for a brief moment until he remembers that his workplace uniform requires him to wear a nametag on his shirt. It's kind of weird to think about how Jisung has known his name all along while Felix was just thinking of him as <em>the chocolate bar guy. </em></p><p>„Well, Jisung, that'll be 500 Won total“, Felix says, trying to snap out of that weird flustered moment he had just now. Jisung opens his wallet, probably to fumble for the coins but then he suddenly hesitates and puts his wallet down on the counter.</p><p>„Actually, could you just hold onto this for a moment, I'll go grab some other stuff while I'm here. Not toothpaste though.“ He adds that last part with the same kind of slightly crooked smile that he gave Felix earlier before he dashes off. However this time Felix is almost certain that there is a hint of something flirty to that smile. Maybe he's just imagining that but just the idea of Jisung flirting with him all out in the open like that makes his face feel flushed and his heart skip a beat.</p><p>Felix watches nervously as Jisung paces around the stacked shelves before he comes back with a few items tugged under his arm. A package of instant ramen, one of those tin packages that look like take-out containers, a little package of hard-boiled eggs and a little carton of chocolate milk. A somewhat odd combination but Felix has definitely seen worse. Once Jisung has placed them all on the counter in front of Felix he bends down again, stares at the chocolate bars for a moment and then places a second caramel bar on top of his other purchases.</p><p>„You sure that you have everything this time?“, Felix asks. He tries to mimic impatience in his voice and at the same time wants to make sure that Jisung understands that he is just messing around a little. Felix isn't sure when exactly he has suddenly become so bold but there is something exciting about flirting with a customer. Well, maybe not just any customer. There is something exciting about flirting with Han Jisung in particular.</p><p>„Yeah, this is everything“, he laughs. Felix scans in the items and tells Jisung his new total and the other boy reaches for his wallet to give Felix the money. Their hands touch briefly when Jisung hands over the bill and then once again when Felix gives him his change.</p><p>Some old people will count their change in advance to give the exact amount which is nice because it saves Felix some time but also often unpleasant because by the time they get to the register the cash is already sticky or covered in sweat when they hand it to him with their cold and clammy hands. But Jisung's hand is warm and dry, the skin on his palm soft but his fingertips seem more rough and calloused. Maybe from playing an instrument or doing some kind of handiwork.</p><p>„If you want you can heat this up using the hot water dispenser outside and sit down at one of the tables here to eat it“, Felix explains, pointing to the ramen, once he has pulled back his hand and regained his composure. He can't really explain why he even said it at all. Sure, it's true that there are tables outside but those are mostly meant for the lunch rushers who want to unwrap their cheap sandwich on the spot and shove it down their throat together with a cup of semi-decent coffee from the vending machine outside. No one would want to sit around there in the evening, let alone night time. Not when it's cold and breezy and smelly and loud outside. But Jisung gives Felix another big smile.</p><p>„That's what I was planning to do“, he says cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung has picked the one table that is perfectly visible from Felix's spot behind the counter to eat his ramen with the included chopsticks while scribbling into a notebook every once in a while. Felix can't say for sure whether or not Jisung's choice of seating area is just coincidence or part of some kind of scheme to distract him from work but Felix is pretty distracted either way. Every now and again a customer walks in, makes their odd or overly boring late-night purchase and then leaves again. To keep busy Felix strolls through the aisles when nothing much is going on, checks if anything needs a refill or if there is some cleaning up to be done. He spends maybe five minutes rearranging bottles in the shampoo and conditioner section for no good reason other than keeping himself from staring at Han Jisung for a bit.</p><p>But no matter what he does to keep busy, every time Felix returns to the counter his gaze wanders to the big storefront window to check if Jisung is still sitting out there, slurping his noodles and writing in his little notebook.</p><p>An hour or so passes, the time seems to be dragging on tonight and Felix can already feel that tired aching in his bones. His back is starting to hurt from all the sitting in his uncomfortable chair and pacing around the store. Two more hours of this and yet there seems to be no end in sight. And Han Jisung is still sitting there, outside the window. He has emptied his instant ramen and disposed of the packaging but he's still hanging around, alternating between writing down something and sucking on the plastic straw poked into his chocolate milk while staring off into the distance.</p><p>Felix takes a cautious look around the store to find that it's still completely empty. He sighs, then he gets up from his uncomfortable chair and walks towards the entrance. The sliding doors open silently as he steps out. It never really gets dark in a town like this but it does get kind of chilly at night. Felix only has a short-sleeved T-Shirt in bright orange for a work uniform so he wraps his arms around himself a little to stay warm while he approaches Jisung's table. The boy looks up curiously when he notices Felix's presence.</p><p>„Is there a problem? Should I clear the table?“, he asks. Felix shakes his head and sits down on the bench across from Jisung.</p><p>„No, I was just wondering how you're still here, doesn't the cold bother you?“</p><p>Jisung shrugs. „Not really, I've got my hoodie to keep me warm after all.“ Right after he has finished his sentence he stops suddenly and scribbles down something in his notebook. Felix leans forward a little bit to peek at Jisung's messy writing but from where he is sitting most of it is covered by Jisung's arm and hands.</p><p>„What are you writing?“, he asks.</p><p>„Oh this?“, Jisung points at his notebook. The page is a little tattered already and there is messy writing all over it. Going over the lines and filling in the margins of the page. „I'm working on some lyrics. My friends and I produce our own stuff, mostly rap and we post it online. Got a few listeners already though we're nowhere near popular. But it's nice. And I like what we do.“</p><p>„That's... really cool“, Felix mumbles. He would like to have a more profound answer to that but actually he's just feeling super flustered. He's always had a feeling that Jisung had this vibe of someone really amazing, something almost idol-like about the way he dresses in all black but has colourful hair, but hearing him actually say that is a different feeling entirely.</p><p>„Thanks, I could play you some of our stuff if you want.“</p><p>Felix shrugs his shoulders to suggest that he would be down for that when actually he wants to nod so enthusiastically that his neck might snap. Jisung pulls out his phone and taps on the screen a couple of times before he turns it so that Felix can see the opened SoundCloud page.</p><p>„3Racha?“, he reads out the name on top of the page. Jisung nods.</p><p>„Yeah, that's our name. Because there's three of us. Also, it's sort of a pun. You know. Three Racha. Like Sriracha. The hot sauce. It's less funny when I explain it...“</p><p>„It's a really cool name though. So, are you guys also as hot as Sriracha... I mean your music, obviously.“</p><p>Another smirk from Jisung. „See for yourself. Pick a song.“</p><p>Felix taps on a random song without really reading the name. The beat kicks in immediately, followed by a deep raspy voice rapping over it. So that must be one of Jisung's friends. Felix listens intently while bobbing his head to the music and waiting for Jisung's part to start. When it does, he recognises his voice right away even though it's different from how he speaks. Jisung's flow is a total contrast to the guy that came before him. While he sounded more aggressive and harsh Jisung is almost melodic while still carrying the same swagger. Felix notices that Jisung is looking at him, probably looking for some kind of reaction, so he gives an awkward thumbs up. He doesn't want to speak up and interrupt the song.</p><p>Once it's over Jisung pushes the pause button before the next one can start playing automatically.</p><p>„What did you think?“, he asks. Felix has never been particularly good at expressing his thoughts about music or art. He would love to comment on the lyrics and the style of it but he feels as if he's just lacking the vocabulary to do so in a way that would actually be satisfying to him. So instead he settles for something plainer. Probably what Jisung hears all the time.</p><p>„I liked it, you guys are really good. I gotta remember to check out some more of your stuff when I get home.“</p><p>Jisung gives Felix another smile while he puts his phone back in his pocket.</p><p>„So what do you do when you're not ditching work to talk to me?“, he asks. The reminder that he should actually be inside of the convenience store instead of sitting around in front of it hits Felix almost unexpectedly. He should probably head back inside soon. Even with no customers there he should not leave his workplace like that. But there's probably still enough time to answer one more question.</p><p>„I'm studying to become an elementary school teacher. For English and Korean language. Korean is still very difficult for me, I actually just moved here a few years ago. And I was struggling a lot when I first arrived. But I guess because of that I want to help others learn so we can all communicate better.“</p><p>„Ah, that's really admirable, you should teach me then“, Jisung says while scratching his cheek with the back of his pen. „I really want to incorporate more english lyrics into my raps, but I feel like my wording is off. And I can't find rhymes as easily.“</p><p>„You should try listening to English hip hop music then. You know, try to pay attention to the lyrics, maybe look at translations. I also did that a lot when I was practising Korean“, Felix explains. Jisung gives him a contemplating look. He moves the tip of his pen from his cheek to his mouth to chew on the cap he stuck to it for a bit.</p><p>„Do you listen to hip hop? Any artists you can recommend?“, Jisung asks, still chewing on the pen.</p><p>„Uh“, Felix drags out the sound as if he is thinking about the question but actually he's just stalling for time. He knows that his taste in music is maybe a little bit embarrassing. Well, it's not like he is personally embarrassed about it, but it has already happened a couple of times that people have made fun of him for some of the artists that he likes. And then there are the poking questions that come up when he mentions artists like Sam Smith. „I don't really listen to a lot of hip hop“, Felix says finally.</p><p>„Well, what do you listen to then? I'm fine with other genres as well. There are actually some American pop songs that I like a lot.“</p><p>„Uh, I guess I kinda like EDM stuff but also softer songs. Thoughtful lyrics. I, uh, I actually really like Coldplay“, he admits hesitantly. Jisung smiles.</p><p>„Coldplay, are you serious?“, he asks back with a small chuckle. Felix puffs up his cheeks like an angry cartoon character.</p><p>„Yellow is a really amazing song“, he says because that is the only thing he can come up with on the spot. He knows a lot of people who make fun of Coldplay, but even they mostly agree that Yellow is a good song.</p><p>„Let's give it a listen then, I don't think I know that one.“</p><p>„How can you not know Yellow?“, Felix asks back, feigning shock. Jisung rolls his eyes at him while he takes his phone out once more. This time he opens Spotify to search for the song and then plays it. The soft sound of the acoustic guitar mixes in with the sounds of the city. The people walking around on their way to some bar, laughing and talking way too loudly. The cars passing by, a distant sound of some dance crew setting up in a street around the corner. Jisung rhythmically drums his fingers onto the surface of the table while listening to the song. His lips move slightly while listening, probably trying to follow along and guess the words of the song. He gives Felix a nod that is maybe appreciative once the song is over.</p><p>„That's a really nice one, gotta jot that down so I don't forget. What was that line, in the beginning, the one about the stars? You know that thing that was repeated again in the end.“</p><p>Felix recites the lyrics to Jisung from memory and then even follows it up with a less poetic sounding Korean translation. Jisung nods again. He's tapping his pen against the page of his notebook a couple of times, leaving small dots on the page that seem to form their own little constellation.</p><p>„I really like the stars“, Jisung muses. „Too bad you can't really see them here with all the lights and the smoke and everything. Your freckles kind of look like stars though.“</p><p>Felix's brain just completely short-circuits at that moment and he jolts up from the bench.</p><p>„I should probably get back to work“, he stutters. Without waiting for a reply from Jisung he turns around and walks away.</p><p>„Ey, Felix, wait!“, Jisung calls after him. Felix stops but he can't bear turning around to let Jisung see just how red his face is right now. „How long do you work?“</p><p>„Until closing, 10 pm“, Felix mumbles. Then he heads back inside.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung has left shortly after Felix headed back inside and he's still cursing himself for it. It's almost ten now and the last two hours of work have dragged on even more than the first half. By the time a member of the cleaning crew – it's some older woman who always smiles at Felix but never really talks to him – enters the shop he is about ready to fall into his bed face first and just lie down and sleep for maybe twelve hours straight.</p><p>Felix goes to change in the employee backroom while the cleaning lady begins mopping the floors. He wishes her a good night as he heads out. The lights in the store are dimmed down a little now, there is something almost spooky about it no matter how often Felix sees it. It feels like being in some place, where your not supposed to be. Or at least not at that time. Like having a sleepover in your school or visiting a friend but you arrive there when they are not home yet.</p><p>When Felix heads out he notices something lying around on one of the tables outside. At first glance it seems to be some waste left behind by a careless person, some sort of candy wrapper or other small packaging maybe but when he goes to pick it up and toss it he notices that he was only half correct. It is a candy wrapper, but it's not trash. The candy is still inside. It's a chocolate bar. A caramel one, like the two that Jisung purchased earlier. Felix picks it up curiously and notices a folded up note underneath. With his free hand he reaches for the piece of paper and unfolds it. The paper looks tattered already and there are small dots surrounding the writing. Jisung must have drawn in the lines between them when he was bored earlier and now it really looks like a small constellation. Part of it has been ripped away when Jisung tore the piece out of the page of his notebook to leave behind a little message for Felix.</p><p>
  <em>Meant to give this to you earlier but then I chickened out. Talking to you was really nice tho, if you wanna continue our conversation you can text me xxxxxxxxxxxx</em>
</p><p>Felix takes a long look at the string of numbers before he folds up the piece of paper again and shoves it into the pocket of his jacket. Then he tears open the wrapping paper of the chocolate bar and takes a bite.</p><p>It's sweet but not overly sugary, soft because of the caramel but not sticky. It's a pretty good chocolate bar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Working the closing shift at a downtown grocery store comes with its own share of weirdos. You have your drunk people stumbling into the store trying to get cheap alcohol, your odd old people from the neighbourhood and also your tired college students buying caffeine with unusual combinations of cheap food items. Felix has pretty much seen it all. Today has been a calm night though, it's 10 pm already which means that it's about time for Felix's favourite weirdo to show up.</p><p>The sliding door opens with that annoying sound when Han Jisung enters. As usual, he heads straight for the counter and studies the selection of different chocolate and granola bars. Felix watches him patiently even though he usually hates when customers come in just before closing and then take their sweet time. Jisung isn't just any customer though.</p><p>„There is this café that I wanted to take you to, I heard that they make really great cheesecake“, Jisung says without looking up from the goods in front of him. Felix chuckles.</p><p>„You really like sweets a very normal amount, huh?“</p><p>Jisung grins, finally looking up at Felix as he places two chocolate bars on the counter. It's a different kind from his usual picks. Just when Felix thought he had started to figure Han Jisung out he goes and surprised him once again.</p><p>„I sure do“, Jisung says, pulling out his wallet to pay for his chocolate. He doesn't even wait for Felix to tell him how much, at this point, their routine has changed a little. The script has been rewritten and instead of following their usual conversation, Felix can never quite know what to expect. It's as confusing as it is thrilling. „That is why I like you so much“, Jisung adds almost casually. Felix can feel the blush creep up on his cheeks and he pretends to turn his attention to the cash register to hide it. But before he could even lower his head a pair of warm hands are already cupping his face. Warm, with slender fingers, slightly calloused at the tips. Jisung tilts Felix's face upwards softly so that he can look into his eyes. Chocolate brown. Then he leans in to press his lips against Felix's.</p><p>The kiss is soft, like caramel. Their lips melt together perfectly, as if Jisung's mouth is a mould that Felix can pour all of himself into. He could stand forever just kissing like that. Even though it's barely kissing. It's nothing compared to the hungry moving lips that Felix has gotten to know at parties and other more hectic occasions. Jisung's lips are calm, they remain in their spot with soft pressure until he pulls back slowly to smile at Felix. Felix just smiles back before he quickly finishes the transaction and nudges at Jisung to take the chocolate while he locks the register and heads to the employee room to change. The cleaning crew should arrive any moment now and there is nothing wrong about closing shop a little early.</p><p>When Felix steps into the store again Jisung is already munching on one of the chocolate bars, holding the other out for Felix to take it.</p><p>„So, do you wanna go? If I get the cheesecake and you get the chocolate tart we can both try a little of each, doesn't that sound great?“</p><p>Felix rolls his eyes as he grabs the chocolate from his boyfriend's hand.</p><p>„Sure, sounds good.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>